Field
This disclosure relates generally to retractable vehicle tonneau covers.
Description of the Related Art
Hard tonneau covers have previously been used to cover certain portions of vehicles, such as cargo beds for trucks. However, typical hard tonneau covers can take up substantial space in the truck cargo bed, thus reducing the amount of available space that can be used in the cargo truck bed. Further, these hard tonneau covers can occasionally become separated from the motor, thus requiring substantial repair.